


Zen and the Art of Hopping Your Motor Scooter Over A Dinosaur

by Missy



Category: Happy Wheels
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sometimes you're killed by the sawblade, sometimes you ARE the sawblade...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Zen and the Art of Hopping Your Motor Scooter Over A Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



The principle is _making_ it. Over the gaps, around the hills. Away from the mob of angry people. Over the fragile glass bottle run. Running from the dinosaurs that chase you down. Trying to avoid smashing into the brick wall of failure or suffocating before you reach the big gold coin in the sky. If you have to shed your son, your friend, or your scooter to do it, you will

Sometimes you smash into the sawblade filled with crying babies. But sometimes you ARE the sawblade filled with crying babies. And that makes all the difference in the end.


End file.
